The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem and the understanding of the causes of a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section may merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
An individual may want to track one or more person's locations in relation to a meeting, a working group, or a family group and under some conditions some people may be open or may find it desirable to be tracked or to be trackable by another individual. However, this specification recognizes that filling out many forms and/or answering many questions about when and how the individual being tracked is willing to be tracked is cumbersome and may be an impedance to setting the tracking relationship.